Love Devils
by Kittenhinata
Summary: When Dante and Trish both present to each other their undying love they both fighte its time their hearts become one and that They want to soend each other’s lives together even through the harshest of obstacles life places in front of them. The two demon blood carrying lovers fight for their love and continue in their future.
1. Welcome to the demonic parade

Trish woke up from her slumber rubbing her eyes once again realizing she fell asleep on a bed in the infamous Devil May Cry shop. She rose, sitting up and soon standing, she tied on her corset and pulled up her leather skinny jeans facing her mirror.

Trish grabbed her hair brush and combed her blonde and whitish locks blushing back her hair into the front and pinning her bangs back. Trish sighed lookin around finding her pink lip gloss and her black eyeshadow making herself seem somewhat proper. She smirked and placed her hands down her body grabbing her black heeled boots and being on her marry way to downstairs.

The silver haired hunter felt the sun hit his eyes as he grunted a few cuss words. He hated the light but the sun can't help it unfortunately. Dante sat up and shut the curtains putting on his black jeans and combat boots. He grunts walking downstairs seeing the demonic maiden.

"I guess your awake, I thought I would have some time where I wouldn't be nagged in the morning."

He walked down the stairs in nothing but jeans and boots showing off his physique. Trish gave him an eyebrow raise.

"I could say the same about you." She said in a cocky tone.

Dante walked down and sat on the chair of his desk.

Trish to be honest has had a crush on Dante since the day he saved and forgave her. They were both partners in crime until they split apart soon returning after. Of course she nags him but it's because the man needs it, she tries to teach him but he's got his own thing going for himself. They are both demons, well he's a half blood, but still they have had moments together where it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Sure Lady was always there making Trish jealous but she never let it get to her.

Trish notices Dante's jacketless body, leaving a slight blush on the tip of her cheeks. She seen him always like this but it was a nice view. Trish walks down the stairs after Dante rolling her eyes at his cocky joke. She hops on the couch opening up Patty's magazine.

"Reading that crap? All those clothes are more expensive then my damn pizza and strawberry parfaits. She expects me to buy it for her because it's "cute"".

He rolls his eyes taking a slice from last's nights pizza biting into it. Dante looks at Trish admiring her curiosity. Dante loved her. That beautiful maidan was his by heart. He wanted to cherish her but never got the heart to say. He is supposed to be a strong willed man and can do a job without having a wife. Unlike his own brother screwing a prostitute. His heart was kept for someone else and only one beautiful lady.

This woman or woman he should say that are always by his side "Ebony and Ivory."

Trish rolled her eyes "Dante why don't we go out?"

She looked at him with a smirk and giggled a little.

"Wait what?" Dante said surprised. "What do you mean go out?! Trish im busy I got calls!."

He raised his eyebrow. Trish's mocked the little asshole "what calls? Your phone rarely rings. Come on let's go to the mall. I'll use my money."

Dante gave her a glare and looked up "fine."

Trish smiled, she loved getting her way, she loved his love and attention for her, his sweet kindness, she felt happy with him.

"Yay!"

She sat up from the couch and grabbed her leather purse. "I can't wait! Thank you Dante!."

She ran up to him hugging him and ran off getting her wallet from upstair. Dante was left with a face full of shock. Now him getting a hug was rare.

After that hug it surprised him. Made him wonder what he did or what caused that suddenly jump of excitement from Trish herself.

He nodded and saw the vixen run upstairs. He was fooling himself, it wasn't just Ebony and Ivory. It was Trish. His partner and maiden.A girl who isn't afraid of kicking ass.

He smiled standing up grabbing his red jacket and throwing it over him, grabbing his beloved guns and sword just Incase hell breaks loose. Literally.

She ran downstairs and smiled looking at Dante while walking to the front door "I was thinking we can first hit Midnight Lovers, then Sage, Satin's weaponary whatever you want to go to."

She smiled waiting for him to open the doors as he did so and she walked out. The two began walking out together. "Midnight Lovers? Sage? What are those two stores about?" He for curious but also confused.

Trish nodded and smiled "Midnight Lovers is a clothing, accessory and a toy store." She blushed a small streak of pink mentioning the toy part.

"Sage is a makeup store where I get my makeup." She smiled and walked a bit closer to him

God this woman drives me crazy! Makeup and clothes and accessories. Why toys, what is she five? He saw her pink blush and smirked noticing it isn't that type of toys but something more interesting. He nodded and walked with her "not like you need all that, don't you have enough."

He looked at her as Trish made a pouty have. "Well I can always get more you know, even if I pay for it." She huffed.

"Oh so your gonna pay for it, I thought I was." He smirked and kept walking.

Trish huffed again looking at him "not like you got anything for me but pizza." She rolled her eyes. "And a place to stay."

Trish coughed " that smells like demon sweat and desperation."

She gave a slick reply. Dante raised his eyebrow "better then smelling like a nagging bitch huh?"

Trish got flustered "what does that smell like huh?!"

Dante smirked hitting her with a slick reply "well then sniff yourself and you'll find out. Wait a skunk can't smell it's own scent."

He looked at Trish as she gave him a dirty look and was in pure shock at his smartass remarks.

She was red and flustered. He was a smartass and good for nothing male. She still liked him for his jokes and games were fun. She walked off in a fuss and went forward holding her purse walking into the mall and seeing her first favorite store Midnight Lovers. She walked on in as her favorite band Midnight Vendettas started playing a hit song. She flipped through clothes finding a couple earrings but not the best choice she can find, she flipped through skirts choosing one with a chained skirts and studs. Trish has style and she new it. She smiled and went through the back seeing Dante walking around already getting a bit bored but he did love seeing her happy. Trish looked up before entering the back as a Black stone necklace caught her eye and looked at the price. The damn thing costed $300 and definitely something she will never afford. Dante yawned and watched her look at the necklace and headed through the back completely forgetting the purpose and contents in the store. He walked back with Trish as his face looked around seeing the toys hiding somewhere in the back so Trish doesn't notice.

Trish looked through finding a small little bullet vibrator, just for a certain sensitive, nerve ending place. Something she totally loved to have felt on her and made her whole body tremble. She looked around more finding all type of sensual things, Trish picked up a bottle of lube and placed it in the basket as she smirked and the bullet toy. Trish also looked more but went with those two to the counter. When Trish found her last item Dante left to the cashier and waited for Trish, as he smirked and imagined her body trembling with her toys and imagined her moans. He would say Angelic but that babe is no Angel.

Trish smiled walking to him and holding her bag and smiling directly side by side from him. Trish looks up to him "Now Sage, and whatever you please Dante."

Dante nods. "To cover up all that you would need the whole store."

Trish glares at him and hits him with her back right in the groin. Dante let's out a bit of a groan and starts walking with her to Sage. She walks ahead as Dante watches her walk and smiles. His partner in crime and his one and only love. His demon crush. Trish enters in Sage as Dante shakes his head getting out the certain thoughts he has drilled in his head.

Trish smiled and entered in the store looking at a few black eyeshadows picking it for her collection of black eyeshadows. She saw Dante confused as ever but also bored out of his mind. None of these things interested him. Now what shocks her is that he stayed for her. Dante was the type that if he is bored and it isn't interesting or comparing to his needs he will leave. But he stayed for her and stayed for that bright smile she showed when she got her way.

Trish pays for her things and walks out meeting Dante. He looks at her and smiles reaching out his hand to hold her heaviest bag. Trish hands it to him and smiles, "thank you that was getting heavy."

Trish sighs in relief. Dante looks at her, "Your telling me this is heavy."

He chuckles at her.

Trish pouts "oh shut up." She sighs and walking along.

"Wait what about Satin's Weaponary?" Dante asks her with curiosity if she will go or not.

Trish shakes her head. "I don't really have enough money, it's alright." She smiles as they continue to walk around the mall.

She feels a little hungry as her stomach growls. Dante hears this and looks at her "hungry?" He asks.

"No it's okay, I can wait until we get home." Dante gives her another look.

"Hey I'll pay for your meal, let's go get some pizza?"

Trish sighs "it's always pizza." She looks up at him in disgrace.

"You can always order a salad. Miss Diet." He chuckles.

"Fine sure."

They get to the restaurant and are seated for two, as Dante starts ordering a pizza and Trish a salad.

Now something isn't right about this place. Something feels, something about this place isn't right. Dante looks around the place slowly checking it out and making sure it was safe. He sees a fast shadow run by a table and hears a crash. Dante bites a tongue and sees Trish's eyes shine a little indicating she senses it too. The waitress leaves to go in the back and Dante looks at Trish.

"There is something here, I don't like the feel." Dante looks around.

Trish nods "I sense it, it's not as big but it isn't powerful and it knows we are here." Trish slowly starts up her lightning as it flickers under the table from her hands.

They see another flash of black. Suddenly the lights go out. Everything in the restaurant is dark, people start running out of the place and it is empty. Trish looks around and her lightning grows, Dante draws Ebony and Ivory from their holders. He points them, one hand across the other. He waits.

Trish locates it and whispers, "Dante in the kitchen."

He nods and they start moving towards it. "Trish you stay here I'll go in."

"Alright."

She stays keeping her guard on and looking around keeping her eyes open incase.

Dante enters in the kitchen as it is Dark, but with the eyes he has he can see anything in the dark. He looks around and hears rummaging. Waiting for the demon knowing it's definitely here. He feels it linger slowly and surely. He feels the demon. He walks a bit forward and the black, raging, creature like demon rages at him. Claws out as it has the hands of a vulture, head of a tiger and a whole body of a mammoth. Dante shoots at it missing a bit as the bullets graze the speed fuel demon. He places Ebony and Ivory back in their holsters and takes of the one and only Rebellion. He swings Rebellion at the demon.

Taking a quick step forward and launching at it, the demon Hisses and it's eyes follows Dante's movement. Then it creates a chuckle like growl teasing Dante to come at it. Dante swings forward and bites down on his teeth grazing the demon to at least a small wound. Trish heard the loud fight and budges in the kitchen smirking and looking at Dante. He nods and smiles at her going after the demon.

"Come on come play you vulture." He chuckles at the demon.

"Me and a babe will definitely be able to take you down."

He laughs as Trish fires up her lightning and shoots at it as Dante swings Rebeillion cutting it right through the rib cage as you can hear the crack of bones and the rip of the vital organs from the demon. Trish smirks as the Demon is done and finished and looks at Dante. Dante hears a ding from the oven and takes out his pizza folding in a box.

"Right on time." She chuckles and takes a slice.

"So luck on the diet. Ms. Lightning. It's pizza night."

He walks with Trish and they both walk out holding their bags and pizza.

Dante checked his pockets and realized everything is fine and looked down at his own necklace. He kept walking with her as they reached home. He looked at her and smiled. Today was a day and without her he would be in quite a bit of danger. I mean he would make it out alive and can do it himself but it's more fun with her around. He grabbed his keys and unlocked the store heading in, opening it for Trish.

Trish walked in and sat on the couch. "God that made me so Tired."

She yawned and stretched on the couch. Dante smiled and looked at her knowing she was in pure happiness. He got to his desk and sat down kicking his feet up into his desk and throwing the pizza fox onto his desk also. He checked his phone history for any missed calls and received nothing. Trish was right but who knows anything could happen. He checked his pockets and took it out. Vergil's necklace; a blue sparda stone with silver wrapped around it and a silver chain. He started working on it and had an idea.

Trish work up and saw a black box on the table in front of her. She was in curiosity and smiled seeing her name engraved on the box and seeing Dante sit on the couch in front of her. She jumped back as he scared the living shit out of her. She looked at him and saw his cocky smiled and scrunched her eyebrows.

"I swear to Satan himself, Dante if this is another one of your stupid pranks I will fucking m-."

Dante cut her off.

"Its not, just open it Trish."

He waited for her as she opened the box and saw a necklace, But not just any. Vergil's necklace, the second Sparda son. The necklace also had red bits of diamonds on them, she looked again. These weren't just diamonds but also the bits from Dante's own necklace. Her eyes lit up and began to water. Dante smiled and began walking to her and looked at her. Trish turned around lifting up her blonde locks as Dante placed the necklace on her clipping it in.

Trish blushes and looked down smiling at the necklace, Dante lifted her chin up with his hand and kissed her softly on the lips closing his eyes. At first Trish was in shock as her eyes were widen but slowly closed her own and they kissed for a couple of minutes. He added a bit of tongue as they smiled and continued kissing, wrapping her around around his neck. For a full 8 1/2 minutes, until they stopped and pulled away breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes.

Dante looked at her, giving her a look he never felt before.

"I love you Trish."

He blushed and looked at her waiting what she will reply with.

"I love you too Dante."

She blushed looking at him. Her eyes began to close as she got tired again. He picked her up in his arms and slowly carried her to his room.

He payed on on her stomach and undid her corset making sure he didn't invade her. Dante was a man of consent and he knows when a woman is tired it doesn't always mean consent. He covered her wth a blanket and turned on a heater knowing a demon love their warmth. He closed the door and went downstairs opening a bottle of alcohol and drinking it straight from the bottle. Until he fell asleep.


	2. Fighting for Love

A couple weeks after Trish and Dante had taught each other about their feelings, they were all over each other. They both hadn't had sex yet, but they were getting there and getting frisky.

Trish was always hugging him and clinging. Now most men didn't like all of the clinginess from their ladies but Dante didn't mind it, at least for now. He smiled and caressed her skin as she sat on his lap face to face with him.

He glided his hands on her hips and looked into her sparkling eyes. The love the couple had for each other was unbearable and now that they can both show it, it was even stronger.

They cuddled and kept close and the door to the Devil May Cry door swung open as a woman in her mid thirties cried for help. Trish swung off of Dante and stayed by Dante as the lady approached.

The lady sobbed telling the two that her baby was swooped in the middle of the night by a fast black shadow with huge teeth and green eyes.

Dante sat up and looked at Trish as Trish walked to her and helped calm her handing her a box of tissues. Dante knows Trish mostly helps with emotional customers. Women are known to feel a lot of emotion and help others in need. Trish especially knows how to sympathize with others or at least fake it.

The lady talks about her house and tells Dante the address as he begins writing it down. Trish talks more to the lady as the lady talks about being a single mother and raising the child since he was born. Trish rubbed her back and the lady thanked our help and our want to help her out.

We do deal with devils after all. Dante smiles as the lady walks out with less tears and the feelings of being safe.

Trish smiled and turns around looking at Dante and walking sitting on his desk. Dante chuckles and looks at her.

"Joining me on this mission tonight?"

Trish looks at him. "only if you want me to."

Dante smirks and motions her to come here. She walks to him biting her lip and wanting more of him. She sits on his lap and kisses him placing her hands on his chest. Dante grabs her by the hips and goes down nibbling on her neck beginning to bite. Trish moans and arches her back feeling his pleasurable bite.

Dante loosens her corset strings as the mold loosens up and Dante pushes it down revealing her plump and perky breasts. He takes her breasts in his mouth sucking on it and biting gently on the nipple.

Trish moans and places her hands in his hair feeling his silky, silver hair. Trish grinds making Dante let out a groan forcefully crashing his lips onto hers fighting his tongue for dominance. He bit her lip pulling it towards him and went back intertwining their tongues making out for another 10 minutes or so.

Dante receives a phone call as the phone rings again. He gets pissed and picks up the phone as Trish bites away at his neck, leaving hickies marking her place.

He nods as it was Morison talking to him about the lady and his payment about the upcoming bills.

Dante rolls his eyes and nods hanging up on the phone as he rubs her thighs and caresses by two of them. Dante smiles as the door swings open as Lady walks in with a bit of shock to her face.

Trish jumps off and puts her corset back on and blushes a deep dark red. Lady shakes her head hopin to not see that again.

Dante has a small blush but straightens himself up and looks at Lady.

"what is it that you want?"

Lady sighs and focuses on the topic she came for.

"Well there is demon going around taking young children from mother. I wanted to see if you knew."

Dante gave a look of anger, children was a touchy subject to him. He did enjoy them and find them as future generations but he also only had really spent time with one. Patty.

"No I didn't."

He sighed.

This stunned Trish. Trish always wanted to have a child. She always wanted to know what motherhood was. Whenever she around children she started having baby fever. Having one of her own, maybe if her and Dante continued this relationship they would both have a baby together.

Lady smiled and fixed her canon behind her.

"Well if you need any help in here to help. Anyway Trish want to go get ice cream? I'll pay!"

Trish nodded and walked with her as they walked out. Dante propped his legs up and sighed as the two left the building. Trish smiled and walked with lady as the two went on her motorcycle and sped away to the ice cream shop.

They parked in the front and Lady opened the door as Trish bought vanilla and cookies and cream, double scooped, in a cone. While Lady bought rainbow sherbet, double scooped in a bowl.

Lady and Trish both sat down, lady looked up at Trish and laid back.

"Okay tell me what's going on?"

Lady looked at Trish.

"What do you mean?"

She raised her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean. Between you and Casanova."

Trish blushes a deep red and looks down avoiding eye contact.

"N-nothing."

Lady Shakes her head.

"You two are cute together, I'm proud for you Trish."

Trish smiles and eats her ice cream looking down thinking of him.

"Thank you lady. I hope I do last with him."

Lady smiles and throws her bowl in the garbage, they both walk out and sitting on the motorcycle as Lady drives off.

They return after as they enter in the house finding Dante sitting on the couch and reading playboy. Dante watches them as they blush and talk smiling walking and letting each other know about everything. Lady waved Trish out as she left and Trish walked sitting on the other couch and looking at Dante.

"Well it's getting Dark, are you ready for our mission soon babe."

Dante nods grabbing his coat and putting it on and hugging Trish close to him.

"Yeah."

He smiles and walks off grabbing the pizza he ordered when they were gone. Dante walks out waiting for Trish as he held the door open watching her walk off. Dante closed and locked the door walking with the most beautiful ever.

Dante and Trish appeared at the address of the home the woman told them. Seeing a dark house as the woman opens the door seeing Dante and Trish feeling a burst of hope as they are now going to take care of the issue hopefully bringing the baby home.

The two enter the house feeling a gust of wind from the right. They decided to split apart in the house being cautious about if anything suddenly springs at them. Trish loads out Ebony and Ivory as Dante takes out Rebellion.

Dante feels another gust, a gust of sorrow. A sorrowful smack; a feeling of grief that Dante understands. Him loosing his mother and the sorrow of a mother's goodbye.

He sighs seeing images of his mother, seeing his mother's goodbye. Seeing his mother holding his cheek, seeing his mother smile. He blinks seeing his mom walk toward him and smiling.

"Mom is that you?"

He gulps seeing the blonde woman smile.

"Yes sweetheart it's me baby."

Dante tears up, walking towards her and stops in front. He hugs her enclosing her in his full hug.

"I'm sorry mom I should've held you, I should've saved you in time."

His mother smiles.

"it's alright baby, I'm right here."

Dante smiles as he looked up as sees her image change to Trish. Trish wraps her arms around his neck and places her forehead on him.

"Oh darling I love you."

She giggles as Dante smiles. He suddenly hears a scream as the figure turns to a black figure with Green eyes and sharp teeth. In its mouth holding a piece of leather.

Dante tries shooting at it and slicing it but the creature dodges at its attacks and growls giving a cocky laugh.

He runs towards Trish's direction and sees her in nowhere. Dante falls to his feet and looks around loosing another love he is petrified. He let his guard down, the demon got to him and took his only love again.

He screams at the top of his lungs as his throat burns and eyes burn from his sobbing.

"Trish!!!! Where are you?!"

His eyes turn red as his anger controls him. He feels his devil trigger enter his soul as he turns into the monster he feels.

"I'll fucking kill that demon I swear."

He yells another time pounding his fists in the floor. He stands up as he is back to his original form and gets rebellion out trying to locate the demon realizing it had left his with his future in his hands.

Dante walks out with sorrowful eyes walking back to the building. Thunder strikes as it rains, Dante crashes to his knees biting his lip and looking down at the dirt. He picks up a rock as it's black with red dots all over it, a rock with multiple minerals. Like Trish; so much content in one person it makes it beautiful.

Dante gets up and walks back as the rain pushes his hair down covering his eyes and his body from sweaty to just plain wet. He opens the door to Devil May Cry and goes to his room dropping Ebony and Ivory on the ground and throwing rebellion and his red jacket to the closet.

He flops on the bed covering himself with his blanket and letting his slumber take over his mind; feeling absolutely numb.

The next couple of weeks Dante has been nothing but numb. He hasn't ate strawberry sundaes since the incident happened. He hasn't taken any jobs from anyone and the shop has been closed due to his depression.

Dante lifts up a can of beer from his dresser and drinks a sip throwing it across the room. He misses Trish's warm touch. Her warm caressing arms. He misses her voice and smile he saw everything in her smile. He gets up hearing a voice from downstairs getting Ebony and Ivory and running down and pointing at the silhouette.

"Woah Dante chil! It's just me Lady."

Dante growls not letting his guard down.

"How the fuck do I know."

She shifts himself still putting Ebony and Ivory close to her. She sighs and cuts herself revealing true red human blood. He sets his guns down and hugs her crying.

"They took her. The only one I really loved. My future."

He tears up as she has a shocked look on her face but calms down and holds him close. He let's go and sighs, walking to his desk and sitting down and feeling the seat he hasn't sat in, in weeks.

Dante shines Ebony and Ivory.

"I think it's time we get her back."

He nods. Lady looks at him.

"I do agree but first let's search what it is, and how we can stop it."

Dante walks and goes to the cabinet opening books on all sorts of demons. A demon encyclopedia.

Dante flips through the pages finding things close but not any that sound familiar. He sighs and shakes his head. I can't find it Lady, I'm lost. Lady grabs the book and flips through finding a torn page. She whistles and points at the torn page as Dante looks down.

"Yes but where could it be?"

Lady smirks and smiles.

"Looks like another mission for the both of us."

Dante grins.

"I guess so."

He loads Ebony and Ivory getting his outfit on.

"then let's go."


	3. Mission Ready

Dante and Lady walk out exiting the village as Dante explains his vision and what he saw when he entered the house. Lady nods remembering anything important, trying to think of a thing that can connect to the page. She remembers just about Eva.

Lady eyes brighten up

"what about your old house?"

She smiles hopefully that helping where it was. Dante shakes his head

"that was burnt to crust."

Lady nods thinking of anything that can connect to his vision.

She smiles

"know where your mother is right now."

Dante nods

"she's with other angels but I know where she was buried."

He starts walking in the direction to the cementary

Lady and Dante reach the cementary in about an hour. Dante sighed feeling th cold breeze. A same gust of wind that he felt exactly in the house right before Trish was taken. Dante entered in the gates seeing his mother's grave from a couple yards away. He started the lead walking to the silver shined, grave with flowers Dante had placed in every visit. Dante knelt at his mother's grave bowing his head and looking.

"thank you mother. They took my love, you know Trish. She kinda looks like you."

He sighs.

"There is a paper we are missing and it helps connect to what took her, how to kill it and how to bring her back. If you know any clues, please let me know."

He sight standing up and waiting.

Lady looked at him.

"what if this doesn't work what if it isn't gonna bring her ba-."

Dante cuts her off feeling a gust blow towards the tree behind Eva's grave. He begins walking to the tree and looks up seeing s small bottle in the branches. He begins climbing it and reaches the bottle snagging it from the branch. Dante opens the bottle and takes out the paper revealing half a page.

"Oh fuck, dammit."

He swears in disbelief.

"Now we gotta find the second one."

Lady smirks and looks at him.

"well who else was in that vision?"

Dante remembers Trish's soft lips against him in the vision and his smile turns to a utter pure grin.

"I think I know. It's gonna be a way longer walk. The first time when Trish took my heart."

Dante walks with Lady watching the people as it's still clear as day. They enter in a small road and the two begin walking. Dante smirks and calls with a whistle as a motorcycle appears next to him. He sits down in the front revving the engine.

"Well hop on or do you want me to leave you here.?"

Lady rolled her eyes and hopped on as the two sped away.

Dante reached the area making a quick stop to the gas station. Dante turned off the motorcycle leaving Lady on it.

"Want anything? I'll pay."

He smirked and chuckled. Lady raised her eyebrow and nodded

"2 jerky sticks and a cola in a bottle."

Dante nodded.

"Damn your expensive woman."

He smirked and went inside grabbing himself a bottle of beer, a bag of hot Cheetos, 2 jerkies and a cold bottle. Dante sniffs the hair smelling an unusual smell. He holds onto Ebony as her interlocks his finger around her putting it on the trigger. A shadow ghost past him as Dante shoots and smirks. The demon dies and he walks out, not caring about paying and seeing Lady look at him.

"I thought you said you were gonna pay."

Dante chuckled and sat on the bike giving Lady her stuff and revving the bike.

"Why pay when you can distract and run."

Dante sped off for about another 120 miles until reaching the place he first fell in love with Trish.

Dante smiled and as the two reached. He viewed the beautiful canyon. He looked up at it as his heart raced and memories followed. He first finished his food and got off as Lady followed. They both walked to the entrance of the canyon, and looking at the map for about a 6 mile hike. Now that was nothing but the memories flew threw his head of his and Trish's first date. Lady and him began hiking and walking up the canyon until they reach the top. Dante looked around as nothing was touched and watched out incase demon were to appear. Dante climbed up mesmerized by the beauty the two shared in the beginning until now. They reached to the top as it was a beautiful but high view for the both of them. Dante smiled and saw the spot him and Trish sat up on, gaining the memory of them laughing and eating and in the end her snuggling to his arms.

Dante sighed and saw felt the wind, the sorrowful wind. He felt it again go toward down the canyon. He knew he had to go down but didn't want to leave Lady behind. Lady shrugged and looked at him.

"Well if you miss me, then your gonna have to kiss me."

Lady rolled her eyes as Dante jumped off and hung on grinding down picking up the bottle and quickly jumping back up to the top. Lady looked at him and nodded as the opened it revealing the other half. Dante and lady taped the two pages reading about the demon. It was a mix of a demon and a shaped shifter; a Eidolon. This creature can change its appearance to anything and can make people believe they are talking to someone who is once dead.

"This explains about you seeing Eva and Trish. As it shapeshifted to them."

Dante nods reading it more. "Now what's the way to kill it?" He looks at the paper getting ready to kick ass. Lady reads some more and nods.

"The only way to kill it is through the trance itself. You have to remember that is my is fake and shoot it when it is least expecting it."

Dante sighs nodding and realizing he is gonna have to get through this and being Trish back. He knows that he cannot loose her again after this is finished.

Dante and Lady leave the canyon and start going back home to get ready and train to kill the son of a bitch. To bring back all the babies to their mothers and to bring his own baby back. He started the bike and drive off with lady behind him. His eyes straight on the road and going a bit higher than 60 miles per hour. But Dante knew what he was doing and whatever comes after him, he knows he will take it all in. Dante chuckled.

After a few weeks of training Dante and Lady were for sure ready. The two knew they could defeat the demon once and for all saving humanity once again. Dante grabbed Ebony and Ivory, of course Rebellion just Incase blowing it's head open doesn't work out as well. He looks at lady as she nods. But before the battle and quest to bring Trish back to Earth, Dante scatters upstairs. He grabs a bell, the bell that once it is ringed the gates of hell will open for demons to come into the world. Dante stores it in his jacket Incase he needs to crawl in or kick something in for Trish's protection. He runs downstairs grabbing a swig of alcohol, so he can feel the strong burn in his throat. Lady smirks and looks at him as he is ready for battle. They both walk out in smile and grins. Both knowing what's gonna happen and that they won't be the ones dying tonight.


	4. Bringing Back the Love

Lady and Dante had arrived at the house as Dante looks back at the empty just mysterious house once again. He looks at Lady as she nods.

"Is this the place?"

Dante nods.

"Well let's get to it!"

Lady jumps up and opens the door as the lady thanks up again but still explains that the demonic creature has not went away. The two enter in the dark house as Dante looks at Lady, hoping she isn't next.

"Please stay by my side, don't leave."

Dante looks at her with concerning eyes.

"I won't, I promise Dante."

The two wait for an hour feeling nothing. Sooner or later the clock strikes 7 o'clock in the afternoon. Dante looks up as he feels the gust of wind. Not just a gust but a wave of sorrowful wind. The wind he felt, and in the very same house. Dante looked around carefully making sure if anything catches his eyes. He looks at Lady as she is carefully studying the room also. Lady looks at Dante as her eyes change to white. She was in the trance at that mean the demon was here.

"Lady!."

Dante jumped up and grabbed her pushing her to the ground. She was there but she was out of it, the bell in his pocket rang. The gates slowly opened at the demon was revealed. He quickly grabbed Rebellion and began going after it. His body transformed into his form. The form of the Devil Trigger. He came after the demon in full force of anger. Hitting it and hopefully knocking it out. Dante flew the demon into the gates as he nodded and saw his love appear on the ground before him and the little baby.

Dante heard the woman run in as she grabbed her child falling to her knees and sobbing in joy.

"Thank you Dante! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!"

Dante nods and goes to Trish picking her up by her back and carrying her bridal style. He sees the blonde's eyes flutter open as she looks up at him in pain but also in full of love.

"D-Dante."

She speak with a scratched voice.

"It's okay Trish, I'm here now."

He smiles carrying her out of the house as Lady walks with them back to Devil May Cry. Dante smiles as he sees Trish finally back again and remembers the great mission he had with Lady. Lady waves at Dante revving up her motorcycle and going off into the distance back home. Dante sets Trish on their bed and covers her kissing her forehead and eyes while turning off the light and going downstairs. Dante walks downstairs seeing a cup of strawberry sundae waiting for him. What a sight that was to him, something he hasn't had in weeks. He sits down and takes out the spoon indulging the sweet sensation of a strawberry sundae.

"Mmm I miss this taste. Sweet sweet taste."


	5. Just a Touch

Dante and Trish had both a long day of shopping, cleaning up stuff and helping people with "sinister" problems. Dante smiles and lays on the couch pulling out his dirty magazines, reading the good parts and looking at the best parts. Trish knows he reads these magazines and it doesn't bug her at all but she feels like the girls on the magazines gets more attention then her.

"Dante?"

"Yes Trish."

Dante sets the magazine down looking down at her smirking and putting his arms back on the Chair and kicking his legs up. Trish walks towards him and sighs in embarrassment.

"Dante. Um I think we should u-um have some fun."

Dante chuckled and looks at her looking up and down at her. Now he knew what she meant and he wanted exactly what she was hinting at. They have both been dating for a month and haven't even had sex yet.

"What fun are you talking about?"

She blushes and looks down and back up at him.

"The type you have in the b-bedroom."

She looks down putting a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Dante chuckles and gets up closing and locking to door to the front and turning on some rock music. Trish blushes as he turn it up loud and walks towards her biting his lip, motioning with his fingers to come here. Trish blushes and nods coming walking to him. He smirks as they get close begin kissing quite a bit biting each other's lip. Dante smirks as Trish wraps her arms around his neck as he smacks her ass and squeezing it whispering in her ear with a slight growl.

"Mine~"

Trish blushes and gasps as he sticks his tongue in her mouth pulling her hair back and exploring her mouth smacking her ass another time. He chuckles pinning her to the wall and going down to her chin and neck giving small hickies and licks causing Trish to have a couple moans escape from her mouth.

"Oh fuck~."

Trish moans more as Dante leads down biting her neck leaving bite marks on her neck and shoulders.

"Trish you know you just awakened something that can't be controlled once it awakened. Are you sure you want this?"

Trish nods and tilts her head back as Dante is attacking her neck with his lips and tongue.

"Y-yes I want all of it."

She sees Dante give a shit eating grin as he carries her up to the bedroom. Still hearing the bass and rhythm of the rock music playing loud downstairs. Dante closes their door and pins her on the bed taking control of his girlfriend claiming his dominance between the two. Trish wraps around him and moans a bit louder in delight gripping the sheets.

"Please Dante I want it all."

Dante chuckles and grabs her wrists with one hand and flipping her on her back cradling her while she's on her back. He starts untying her corset leaving hickies down her back slowly and licking up to her neck. Hearing her endless moans of pleasure. He flips her on her stomach pulling off her corset and sucking on her nipples leaving more hickies on her breasts sucking on the breasts and feeling himself get hard through his jeans.

"Trish I want to jump you so bad~."

Trish moans and nods kissing him deeply as he kisses her back. Trailing tiny kisses down her stomach. Trish blushes a deeper red and feels him unbuckle her pants and unzipping the zipper tearing it down. Dante's eyes were blood red and he was giving the look of a hungry wolf desperately wanting his meal already. Trish nods and she spreads her legs biting in between grabbing her legs and pulling her closer to him. Dante goes in licking her slowly and hearing her cry of pleasure.

"Good girl~"

He chuckled as Trish arched her back feeling Dante sucking on her clit and her sweet womanhood. It was sweet and tasty. Better then strawberry sundae no he can't say that now. It's as equal as a strawberry sundae. He chuckles as he sees her squirm and he hold her legs down making sure she doesn't move her legs at all.

"Oh my god! Dante holy fuck."

Dante chuckles looking up at her with him her getting back to his silverish blue eyes. Her moans were the most beautiful thing he ever heard and just wanted to make sure he knew what her cry for pleasure was. Dante pushes her down and feels her close to her orgasm. Trish feels her core tighten as her orgasm was almost there. And it was.

"Holy fuck!!~"

Trish moaned loud and grabbing his hair arching her back and feeling her whole body go through a sensational shake.

"Good girl~"

Dante chuckled and smirked getting on the bed on his knees and unzipping and unbuttoning his Jeans. Revealing his long and hard manhood. His rod was thick and long, every girl's fantasy dick was in his jeans. He slowly rubbed himself and spit on it rubbing faster.

"You ready Trish?"

"Wait what about protection?!"

"I'm not really a fan, I'll pull out I promise."

"Promise?"

"yes I do love."

Trish nodded and Dante entered him and moaned a bit feeling her tight and wet pussy. Trish tearded up a bit feeling her cherry be popped. Dante was her first and she loves that, her dream is happening right now.

"Ready Trish?"

She nodded and was ready for him to thrust, going all the way in and all deep feeling her so tight, beautiful pussy.

"Trish your so tight."

Trish moans and wrapping around him while Dante chuckled. Raising her legs over his shoulder so he can get deeper.

"Ah!~ fuck!~"

Trish moans louder and gripping the sheets biting her lips and drooling a bit feeling him slam into her faster and faster kissing her deeply and Trish looked into his eyes with love and lust.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!."

Trish came about 3 times during since he entered. He was a god at sex and made her be in the most pleasure ever. He smirked and heard the breath of the music going harder and harder deeper into her wanting more of her. He started following the beats and rythm making himself go the fastest he has."

"Oh my god I'm gonna cum!"

Trish moaned in a loud moan as the neighbors could hear them

"Me too baby."

Dante pulled out and came on her stomach as the two crashed on opposite sides breathing heavily looking at each other.

"That was amazing."

The two speak in sync as the looking into each other's eyes. That was the best sex Dante has had in a while or ever. Not that because she was so

tight but because of the connection the two shared that made Dante smile and feel warm inside. This was his future and his present right here in his bed.

"I love you Trish."

"I love you more my sexy devil hunter."

"I can't agree with that my sexy but beautiful little vixen."


	6. Exes and Ohs

Dante and Trish wake up the next morning after their world of fun from the night before. Trish flutters her eyes revealing herself laying on his chest and him wrapping one arm around her waist. The connection the two both had was unbearable and unbreakable but God they loved each other.

"Hey Trish, wanna get some breakfast? I'll pay."

Trish nodded letting out a mumbled

"Yes please."

Dante rolled her gently off and getting up opening the curtains from the window and feels the bright sun ray fills the room.

"Trish I guess you can say, I just filled your soul with light."

Dante chuckled as Trish rolls her eyes and slowly gets up covering her beautiful but yet pale body with the silk red sheets. She was a beauty in the morning, a absolute doll. Dante put on his jeans and his shirt as Trish tied up her purple corset and black jeans with her stilettos. She brushed her hair and added a small spray of caramel perfume. Dante loved this scent, it was sweet but not strong. Just perfect. He grabbed his red coat and his two girls.

"Where are we going to eat Dante?"

She smiled putting on her white jacket. It's now the end of fall and it's starting to get pretty chilly, even for a demon.

"A diner close to us."

Trish nodded and smiled walking out the door and Dante walked with her taking her hand. As the two love birds walked together. The two reached the Diner as the person in the front took them to a seat and gave them breakfast menus.

"What's your favorite breakfast Dante?"

"Anything that fills me up, and tastes good."

He smiled as Trish looked through even more.

"Hmm I think I would like pancakes and bacon."

Trish giggled and looked for a bathroom spotting the area.

"Dante I'm gonna head to the bathroom."

Dante nodded as Trish ran off to the bathroom. A server with slightly pale skin, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Dante knew this girl, this was his ex from a long time ago. She dumped him for her first boyfriend, who by the way was a total jerk.

"Hello May I take you—-."

"Oh my god! Dante how are you?"

She smiled hugging and looking at him all read and blushing.

"I missed you so much. Do you still have my number I'm free tonight."

Dante looked at her. Now this wasn't something he wanted to deal with today. Not at all.

"I'm not, I have my girlfriend with me."

She gasped and pouted.

"Well let me see this girlfriend then huh?"

"You will in a bit."

Trish walked out flipping her hair back and smiling as the early morning sun shined on her and her pouty perfect lips were smiling brightly.

"Trish, come meet someone."

"Alright baby~"

Now Trish wasn't dumb, she could tell this was an ex of course. Trish walked up to Dante and sat next to him instead of across putting her legs over his lap.

"Who is this now?"

Trish asked with a smile making sure the girl knew that was her man and her man only.

"Hi, I'm Krystal. Dante's old love."

"Well I'm Trish, Dante's love."

Krystal gave her a glare. How could Dante love a girl like her? She doesn't even have much on her anyway and isn't even that pretty to drool over. Krystal huffed and smirked.

"Really? Dante you let your standards down."

Trish glared at her and understood right away that Krystal was jealous and she will do anything to get Dante back. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess if he let his standards down. He didn't let it drop too far down."

Trish looked up and down at Krystal.

"In fact he didn't let his standards down. He just upgraded to a newer version."

Trish giggled at Krystal as Krystal gotten mad and furious and in no way she was going to loose to a blonde gothic bitch. But for Trish, there was so way infact she is going to loose to a ex who has no chance of getting back together with her partner.

Trish simply placed her hand on Dante's chest and went on his lap face to face with him and gave him a juicy and tasteful French kiss. One that explored his mouth and battled with his tongue. Dante's eyes were closed but Trish opened on of her eyes and gave a glare to the ex.

"Whatever I can do better in a male, I don't need Dante!"

"That's right you don't, now go and get your whiny ass to serve another table honey."

Dante smirked as Krystal ran away and Trish hopped off. God what a woman Trish was. She was everything he wanted and believe me when he said everything. Krystal might not agree but Trish is the babe of his dreams.

"I think I got the best girl ever. My type is someone who is passionate and romantic, yet has the dirtiest mind."

He chuckles as he kissed Trish's neck marking another hickey. The two got served by a honey colored hair waitress, who was nice and didn't know both of them. She claimed the other waitress took a day off and she had to cover the shift. Trish smiled as she ordered what she wanted and so had Dante. The two are in peace and never left each other's arms.


	7. Trish’s Thanksgiving

Today is the day it marks November 22nd , the day you buy Turkey and mashed potatoes. Now Dante and Vergil have been arguing for a year on who is going to host this year's thanksgiving and Vergil wasn't having it.

"What do you mean my house?!"

Dante screamed on the phone another time.

"Yes your house. We always had it at my house every year because your too lazy to decorate and cook a feast for your loved ones."

Dante glared at him through the phone and grunted.

"No way, can't you just do it another year?!"

"Dante I have been for the last 15 years, ever since Nero was born."

Dante rolled his eyes and Trish woke up hearing thanksgiving and her senses awakened. She loved company and the feeling of others. She wasn't a basic white bitch but definitely loved the Holidays.

"Dante omg yes let's hold thanksgiving!"

Trish yelled running down the stairs in excitement.

"No Trish, you don't want to go through that trouble."

Trish nodded.

"Yes I do! Pretty please! I'll cook! You and Lady can decorate!"

"Fine! Vergil looks like your coming to my house tonight."

Trish jumped in the air as Vergil smiled and hung up finally he could relax. Dante called Lady as she is bringing her boyfriend, and her dog. Vergil called Nero and Kyrie, as they both agreed to come. The whole family will be together and everything will be in Harmony. As Trish thought.

"Dante I'm gonna go get the ingredients and the Decorations! Lady said she will be here in a few to help out set the table. When I'm gonna can you sweep the floor and clean up the bottom floor."

Dante's eyes widened. Now he was not going to do

any cleaning. Not today and not ever, but he also knows if he doesn't Trish will light his ass up. Literally.

"Why?!!!!"

Dante moaned and put his magazine down putting up a fight.

"Because we have guests coming over! Don't act like a little boy."

Trish got her purse and jacket on grabbing her shopping bags so we don't waste any more plastic.

"Okay yeah got it."

Trish walked out with pride and smiled hopping on her motorcycle and speeding off to go shopping. Now all that was left was for Dante to clean.

~One Hour Later~

Trish came back with all the groceries as she enters in the home she sees Dante exhausted from cleaning, it even was half ass. Trish finished up Dante's cleaning and left the bags in the kitchen. She heard the door open as Lady and her new boyfriend Evan entered in and also came in running Charlie. Her little Yorkie.

"Trish! Dante! We are here!"

Trish ran in as Dante woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes grunting as the loud voice Lady portrayed in excitement.

"Hey how are you both? I'm so glad your here!"

Trish asked in excitement. As Lady replied in the same tone.

"Really well! How are you and Dante everything okay?"

Trish nodded as Trish handed lady 2 bags full of decorations and pointed to the table. Trish bought a new table last week because she had gotten tired of them using Dante's desk. This house is starting to feel like a home, especially since Trish came to stay.

"Dante! Can you help me with the turkey?! It's heavy!"

Trish screamed at the top of her lungs from the kitchen as she was unsure of Dante could hear her or not.

"Yes ma'am! And you don't have to scream that loud I'm not deaf!"

Dante grumbled and sat up walking to her.

" You don't have to scream I can hear you."

"Usually you don't."

Dante lifted the turkey and took off the extra wrapping. He placed the turkey on a glass pan/dish and walked out.

"Come back here~"

Trish said smirking.

"Whatever you say~"

Dante walked over to her and kissed her neck and lips. He smacks her ass and chuckles, biting her more at the neck. They heard the kitchen door open as the tall dark blue lady walks in.

"Trish what do I do with t- Not again!"

Trish giggles as Dante smacks her ass again and walks out.

"What are ou two gonna have kids. I won't be surprised if you are pregnant."

"No not yet, too early."

Trish smiled and getting out the stuffing for the turkey, mixing it together.

"Mmhmm."

Lady watched Trish as she blushed and put the stuffing inside the turkey.

"Oh I'm so sorry! What did you need again?"

"Oh yes! Is Alcohol allowed?"

Trish raised an eyebrow at her.

"Dante is here, what do you think?"

"Just making sure."

Lady giggled taking out a case of beer and 4 bottles of wine and placing it in the fridge to chill.

"Can we get some alcohol from mini bar?"

"Yeah just don't use the emergency bottle of Fireball."

"Why not?"

"That Incase Dante looses it and I have to calm him down."

"Alright."

Trish turns on the oven and starts peeling the potatoes and starting the ingredients for gravy. She loved to cook and especially wanted to be the perfect wife for Dante. She smiled and thought about what Lady said about kids. Again she did want them, she loved them. Her dreams were way farther away then the present sadly.

Trish finished with the vegetables, moving on slowly to the other foods such as gravy, cranberry sauce and dessert. While Dante on the other hand was sitting at his desk watching the two new lovebirds set up the table and work on making the place pretty. He thought about Trish, she was always on his mind. He cared for her a lot. He made sure she was still breathing through the night, even though we was a demon.

~ 2 hours later~

With about being two hours, Trish had finally finished with the turkey and the meal. Lady and Her boyfriend had finished with the decorations. And Charlie has been running around chasing Dante and Trish's dog.

"Dante please!"

Trish begged at the cute little, black haired with a white spot on her chest puppy. Dante had taken Trish to a nearby pet store just to look and only look, but the was Trish was begging Dante would probably have to give in.

"Look at that little baby, she's a cutie Dante!"

Trish giggled as the black pup barked at her and became excited.

"Fine."

Trish picked up the puppy and held her in her arms as the puppy gave her a face bath. Dante went up and paid for the dog.

"I know let's name her Ruby! God I always loved that name!"

Dante sighed and smiled seeing the cute little puppy and Trish.

The puppy chased Charlie and they were both still small but fearless.

The doorbell rang as Dante went to open it. As he opened the door he saw Nero and Kyrie together holding hands. Kyrie was dressed in a white sweater and a white skirt reaching her ankles. She was cute Dante had to admit and a pretty shy girl. I mean it's a saying as it's always the quiet ones. Nero was in his Red hoodie, ripped jeans. Of course a normal early 20's male.

"How are you two?"

Kyrie smiles and giggled.

"Good! It smells so good in here."

She entered in as Nero walked behind her. Always letting the girl go first I mean, he was a typical gentleman. Nothing like his uncle Dante. The two sat on the couch as Trish brang glasses for them and wine. Kyrie politely declined.

"Kyrie do you not drink?"

Trish raised an eyebrow swearing she drank last time at dinner.

"Well, this time I can't really."

Dante glared at Nero, he knew what was up. He knew what Nero did. Trish infact was a typical blonde but catched on screaming and hugging Kyrie.

"I can't believe it I'm so happy for you! God this is amazing."

Dante nodded pouring himself a glass of wine. He knows Nero and knows he is going to be a great Father. It's runs in Sparda blood. Well except Vergil, but that's an exception. Dante looked at Trish. She has the perfect body for a mother. One reason why he chose her was because of her Motherly look. Child birthing hips and child feeding breasts.

Trish blushed and let go of Kyrie, smiling in jealousy but also happiness.

"Well now where is your brother Dante?"

Dante shrugged.

"How the hell would I know? That bastard always does what he wants."

Trish sighed but soon heard a knock on the door and she opened it. Vergil was there, holding a tray of cookies and always having his typical serious face.

"Hey welcome inside Vergil."

Vergil looked inside and raised his eyebrow. Taking look at all the decorations and the warm fire going on in the fireplace.

"You guys did well. Looks nice."

Vergil saw Date as they both crossed eyes. Their eyes both locked on each other's for a couple seconds.

"Hello brother."

"Hello Vergil."

That was it. No how are you, no compliments, no questions. The end of the conversation was right there. Vergil took a seat on one of couches across from Nero and Kyrie.

"Hey son, hey kyrie."

Kyrie smiled and with a giggle.

"Hi Vergil!"

"Hey dad, did you hear about the news?"

"News about what?"

"Kyrie is pregnant."

Vergil's eyes slanted looking at Nero and his girlfriend. He was proud wanted to make sure Kyrie was nothing like his baby momma. He wanted him to have a family and someone to love. He was protective of his son, that is his only offspring.

"Mm."

Vergil smiled a bit but quickly stopped smiling and got his own thoughts interrupted by Trish.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Trish asked with a smile as Dante dipped Fireball while on his desk away from the group.

"I'll take some Tequila."

Trish nodded and poured him a glass. Vergil took the glass and started sipping from it. It was one of his favorite drinks. He was definitely unlike his brother. Lady took the tray of cookies from him and set it on the dessert table by the actual table for after dinner. Lady enjoyed seeing these people. Even though she wasn't blood related she felt part of the family, her boyfriend was sitting on a chair next to nero. The chairs were formed in a circle. Now the only seat left unoccupied was a love seat. Made for Dante and Trish to join the circle. Trish wanted Dante to be a part of the group and for him to talk and enjoy family time, but that wasn't on his agenda. Instead he sat by himself on the opposite side of the room. Trish walked up to Dante with an unpleasant look.

"Dante Why dot you come and join us?"

She took a sip from her own cup of rum and cola.

"They are busy with themselves it's alright."

Trish sighed.

"Dante come on, it's better if we go together. Let's enjoy and talk and find out how everyone is doing."

"that seems like too much work. I would rather not."

"Dante let's go."

"No Trish, besides your the host of everything."

"Excuse me?!"

Trish's face got red. Dante was acting like a total child. She wanted to enjoy this holiday with him but couldn't at all. Dante wasn't too happy either. He didn't want it to be at his house. It was all Trish's idea anyway. Nothing he wanted to do at all.

"Fine Dante Whatever. Go serve yourself today. I'm not hosting you apparently."

Trish walked off and sat on the love seat herself. Engaging in the conversation the group was having. The group was laughing and telling stories and talking about love, sex, cooking etc. Dante looked at Trish and the group. He knew holidays were important to her. Her favorite thing was to be serving others and helping them out. When she was in her wife mode, she was infact the best.

"Fine." Dante huffed under his breathe. He realized she had done everything today for everyone. She cooked everyday for him. She cleaned from him and made him the happiest man ever. Now this was the time to give back that greatness. Dante got up and grabbed him bottle of fireball, he sat next to Trish and wrapped his arms around her waist as the two sat. Trish was infact happy, she was happy he got to join her and the family. Her smile became brighter then before as she leaned into Dante's hold.

"I love you."

Trish whispered to him in his ear

"I love you too."

He smiled and began engaging in the conversation. Dante was happy and couldn't be the most happiest he had ever been. He was with his love and she was with him. They were together enjoying family moments.


	8. Food is Served

As Trish set the table and the so called family all took a seat around the table. They smiled as the warmth of the house brang out their family love. A family that eats together stays together. As the saying is so called said unless Vergil fucks his shit up again. They all passed the side dishes around and poured more alcohol around except for Kyrie who simply had water. Dante set the turkey on the middle of the table and grabbed the carving knives. He began carving the turkey in thin slices. Before anyone could reached he simply grabbed a leg of the turkey just for him. Now Dante was happy and at peace with himself.

"Thank you all for coming. This means a lot to me."

Trish smiled as they all ate and laughed. This thanksgiving wasn't like the others that Dante could remember. They were fights and beer bottles thrown. Vergil and Dante had their hourly arguments at who is better and who is the man of the house. They were sharing more and more stories and talking about when they were younger. Lady and Trish looked at each other both knowing that Dante wasn't feeling a sign of depression.

"Well would anyone like to share thanks before dessert?"

Trish asked the group as no one volunteered. That means Trish would stand up and take the lead, going first.

"Well I am thankful, for my new boyfriend Dante and for him letting me stay with him in this beautiful home."

Trish smiled looking at lady who was next.

"I am thankful for my new dog Charlie and my handsome boyfriend.

Then Kyrie.

"I am thankful for this meal and my soon to be baby."

Next was Nero.

"I am thankful for soon to be a father."

Now Vergil.

"I am thankful for this Whiskey."

Of course Vergil would say that. He is totally drunk and off his rockers at the moment.

Last but not least, Dante.

"I am thankful for having a family. One I can finally have again."

Dante thanks was the most heartfelt one. He used to have a family with Eva, Sparda and his father. Dante was happy as they ate and Trish walked off, she soon came in with some Pumpkin pie and brang it to the table. It was beautiful and absolutely gorgeous. She did an excellent work with the frosting and the filling. Trish was a master chef and this made Dante very fucking happy. They ate the dessert as it was time to head to bed. Kyrie and Nero walked to Trish's old room. Lady and her boyfriend decided to stay at a hotel nearby and Vergil took another guest room at the Devil May Cry house. Trish and Dante shared rooms.


End file.
